


Stress Relief

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: Sam's stressed and Max wants to be a good husband and help him out.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I explored Max's praise kink before, but it's just so fun to write so I decided to delve a bit deeper into it! :)
> 
> p.s. I'm thinking of coming back and editing this one just a tad in the future, nothing major though!

You know, it started simple enough.

Just another case, that's all it was. There really wasn't anything special about it, nothing too significant worth talking about.

So maybe it really said something about his character when he was blushing at something so innocent and insignificant.

It was simple, a simple and innocent thing he'd definitely experienced before that had him blushing harder than a virgin at prom. Patting him on the head and telling him he did a good job, he couldn't help but ask for more. 

Sure, maybe one could describe him as ' _insatiable_ ', but it really wasn't something he chose! It wasn't his fault, it was in his nature. Lagomorph's were notorious for this sort of thing. It wasn't anything to be ashamed over, right?

Sam had pat him on the head with a hearty chuckle, strapping himself in and starting up the car. "Great job, little buddy."

He had said something like that, more in passing than anything else when they finished off their case. "Ya ready to head home now?" 

Max always got this way after cases, especially after particularly rough ones or cases that were significantly trying. Maybe that's why this one was so strange, seeing as the case itself was pretty damn simple. His body didn't seem to care much about the logistics, though, an adrenaline-filled haze clouding his mind as he sat in the passenger sheet flushing helplessly at the simple praise. He can't say he knew why it got to him so bad, such simple admirations that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter helplessly. It was embrassing, honestly.   
  
Max could feel a heat creeping it's way to his face when he spoke. "Do ya mean that, Sam?" He almost choked on it, cringing at his own voice searching for the attention. It wasn't that he was fishing for compliments, no, nothing like that. Rather, he couldn't quite get past the reddening tinge on his face, spreading to his ears already. He didn't much care why exactly it had him so sensitive, but the way Sam said it had him craving more. Maybe he just liked hearing it.

Sam shot him a confused look, perplexed and even more so by the sight of Max so docile and quiet before him. He knew it wasn't like him, to be so quiet after a case. "Whaddaya mean, Max?" He asks with a small laugh, the confusion evident in his voice.

Max coughs anxiously into one of his hands, tapping his feet against the seat of the car. Can't believe he was so utterly desperate for the kind words, more so than ever. "Do ya really think I did good?" The lagomorph asks, voice quiet and uncertain. His heart is racing, and he gulps down the nervous tension choking him when Sam takes a moment to answer. He can't quite bring himself to look at Sam admist the silence.

His partner pats him on the head again and laughs, louder this time around, like he finds amusement in Max being so flustered. Hell, he probably does, and Max doesn't blame him. It's pretty silly to get this flustered over something so simple, isn't it?

He can't help himself, getting so worked up. The adrenaline after a case always had his pulse thrumming heatedly under his skin, no matter what the outcome. He's starting to feel a bit heated, and he's giggling almost feverishly when Sam reassures him.  
  
"'Course, Max! You did good." He pauses, eyes averting briefly to Max from their spot on the bare road ahead when he pats Max's head. "Why? Somethin' on your mind?" 

Max can't help but grin and playfully push Sam's hand away. "Nah, Sam. Just feels good when ya tell me." He admits, dangling his feet with a little laugh. "That make sense? I just like hearing you say it," He giggles. "Makes me feel all tingly inside."

Sam kind of stammers at that, and flushes dark with a cough. "That so, little buddy?"

Max laughs devilishly and winks at the poor flustered guy. "Maybe I can show ya so when we get home..."

The lagomorph giggles when Sam almost veers them off-road. He's never seen the big guy look so caught off-guard, and he doesn't feel too bad when he starts laughing. "Why are ya looking at me like that, Sam? Lookin' like I said somethin' dirty!" He teases, an almost sarcastic tint coloring his tone.

Sam's pretty quiet on the rest of the ride home, and surprisingly he doesn't protest when Max keeps poking fun at him. "What, Sam? Did I say somethin'?" He can't lie, it's a bit nerve-wracking to see his pal so quiet, eyes on the road and off of him. 

It gets to the point where he starts to wonder if he said something bad, something that upset his suddenly steely friend. He was just teasing, just kidding around with the guy. He didn't expect Sam to grow so quiet. 

He begins to shift uncomfortably. "Ya okay, Sam?" He starts nervously, voice quieter than he would like. It's small, and it has him cringing at the anxious hilt to it. "I didn't upset ya, did I?" 

Sam pulls and parks infront of the flat, and Max doesn't move to get out. "Sam! Come on, man," He starts, impatient and anxious. "You haven't said one word almost the entire ride home." He clasps his hands together, a nervous tick. "Was it somethin' I said? Didn't mean to put ya off, pal..." The lagomorph can't help but be so nervous, even after all this time. "Did I come on too strongly?" He suggests with an unstable smile. "It's okay if you're not in the mood..." He's never been the best with apologies, or even attempts at them, and even more so when he doesn't even really know what he's sorry for.

He's staring Sam down, gaze flickering over his features as he mulls over the last twenty minutes and it's events when Sam finally speaks. It's sudden, the way he's snapping out of his haze and back to his chipper self. "You didn't upset me at all, Max! I'm sorry, buddy, just got a bit distracted is all, don't think I heard a word you said." He chuckles nervously when Max frowns at him. "Uh, sorry pal..."

Max relaxes a bit. So he didn't make the guy uncomfortable, that's good. "Heh, no problem, Sam!" 

It's strange, though. Something about the way Sam's acting has him thrown off, like something's just not right. He squirms uncomfortably.

He really doesn't give a damn about the flush spreading steadily across his skin if his guy's upset.

He thinks over it when the two head inside, and he hops onto Sam's desk when the other takes a seat and throws his coat and hat to the side, rolling up his sleeves. He's quiet, unnervingly so when he starts on the paperwork. "So uh," Max starts with an awkward little chuckle, positioning himself just so as he leans back on one hand for support. He never could stand silence for too long, it's just too idle for his tastes. "Whatcha workin' on?" 

Sam glances up at him, pencil tapping away. "Just some forms for the commissioner, nothin' you need to worry your pretty little head over." His new york accent drawls thick and Max shudders, something about the little quip poking him straight in his core. 

The lagomorph shifts on the desk, turning to face him straight on. "Awhhh," He teases. "You think I'm pretty? How sweet." He's giggling still when Sam leans over and pecks him on his forehead. 

Sam looks undoubtedly stressed, something Max is quite sure he's seen many times before. It makes his stomach swirl with guilt, knowing he can't do much to help out. He's taken a crack at the commissioner's forms once before, and they'd almost lost their jobs because of it. "Mhm, just gorgeous, baby." He purrs lazily, and then Sam's scratching at the paper again with a small smile now gracing his lips. 

Max giggles and toys with Sam's tie from his place on the desk and dangles his legs off the edge. "Ya really think so? That's sweet of ya," He pecks him back on the cheek. Gosh, they've been married for years and the affectionate terms still make his head spin. "But really, Sam, I don't mean to bug ya--" Sam interrupts with a pointed look.

"You could never bother me, little buddy." He reassures with a soft tone. "What's on your mind?" 

Max grins at the assurance and can't help but fiddle with his hands again. "Nothin' really, Sam. You sure you're okay, though? You seemed awfully tense in the car." He starts, and Sam sets his pen down with a sigh.

"I'm fine, Max. Really, it's nothin' you need to worry about." 

It's a bit frustrating, the way Sam deflects his concern. He knows better than anyone that Sam doesn't like to make others worry, doesn't like the attention from it. But still, the guy looks utterly exhausted and yet somehow tense all the same. Usually he can pick up on things, figure out what exactly is on his partners mind, but this time around it's difficult. Sam holds his head in his hand, continuing his administrations onto the piece of paper without another word.

The lagomorph sighs loudly and crosses one leg over the other, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping impatiently at the desk. He remains that way until Sam looks back up at him. "Max?" 

The canine finally puts the pen down again after a moment or two of the lagomorph staring him down. "I'm worried, Sam. Ya seem tense, and I wanna help." He's honest and straight-to-the-point. Max can't quite keep up his attempt at a stern glare with that helpless look on Sam's face. "Talk to me?" 

The canine sighs and smiles a small smile. "Buddy, it's really nothing to trouble yourself over," He laughs, much to his partner's chargin. "Don't give me that look, Max! Looks like you're boutta do me in," He chuckles and trails off. "Don't doubt ya could with that pretty little face of yours." 

Max huffs and can't help but blush. "Don't patronize me, Sam! I'm trying to be angry at ya for not telling me what's on your mind! You're makin' it difficult!" The canine laughs again, and reaches up a hand to stroke at his lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Max. You're just too darn cute to be intimidated by," He caves when Max decides to keep up his attempt at a pensive glare. "I'm just a bit stressed, pal, I'll be alright." He comforts and pats Max's cheek briefly before he's back to work.

Max breathes a sigh of relief. That's all it is? Just a bit of stress? Well damn, he can help with that, easy!

He'd always liked to consider himself a master of seduction, anyhow...

Max grins deviously to himself, an idea popping into his head. 

He's facing Sam, hands holding himself up on either side. He watches Sam work away at the slips of paper, and he uncrosses his legs. "Anything I can do to help, Sam?" He giggles, thighs pulling themselves apart infront of him. 

Who knew he had it in him to be so bold? He's almost proud of himself.

The canine looks up from his paper, eyes falling straight from the flushed and grinning face of his friend straight to the heat budding inbetween his legs. The pen drops and he knickers to himself, satisfied at his distraction. "See anything ya like?" He quips.

Sam chuckles. "Wo- _oah_ , little buddy," He starts. "If ya wanted some attention you could've just said so!"   
  
Max shakes his head. "Don't worry about me, Sam! I just wanna provide a little stress-relief." He winks, and giggles at his flustered partner. Surprisingly, it's usually pretty rare for Sam to be the flustered one. The guy was much more calm and collected than he let on, when he wanted to be. That, and Max swore he could get off on flustering his little buddy alone. He always said he liked the look on Max's "pretty" face.

Sam laughs to himself and tugs at his tie. "Well hot dog, buddy! That's generous of ya, are you really sure?" He asks. "Such a pretty little offer I have here infront of me, too. Suppose I wouldn't want it to go to waste..." He decides after Max nods and hums in a quiet agreeance.

Max shivers, the hands gentle and ticklish on his skin when they trace over the outer edge of his sides and down towards his thighs. "Heh, handsome guy like yourself deserves somethin' special," Max purrs, flushing darkly himself, having been just about reering to go for the last half hour. "Really know how t' flatter a guy, too, Sam." He admits, not being able to help the trembles that start deep in his body and make his legs shake worse than he cares to admit.

Sam gently pulls one leg further from the other, more so exposing his length. "Yeah? You're lookin' awfully flustered, Max." He chuckles at the lagomorph's shudder. "Pretty little rabbit like yourself deserves some sweet-talking, didn't know it could get ya so hard so fast, though." He teases with a playful little squeeze to his hip. He's just about to start kneeling between his legs when Max interrupts him. 

"Ya really don't have to, Sam. I wanna make _you_ feel good, this ain't about me." Yet still, Sam kisses at the inside of his thigh. 

"Alright, what did ya have in mind then?" He hovers, patient and observent when Max sighs shakily and takes a second to gather himself. He can already feel a tension gathering in his stomach, and he'd be damned if he loses it that quickly. That's just _pathetic_ , and he knows he can do better than that. He's not going to bust at some nice words alone..  
  
Max shifts under his friend's gaze with a little hum. "Mm, whatever you want, Sam." He muffles a little gasp behind his hand when his partner kisses at the tip of his leaking dick. 

"You make such pretty sounds, bunny. Like music to my ears." He rasps, breath tickling him in a way that has him squirming with a low whine. He's _horrifically_ sensitive and is gasping at the closeness alone, using every ounce of discipline in him not to grab Sam's head and pull that pretty little mouth of his closer. 

Max braces himself against the desk. Shit, he was trying to kill him, wasn't he? "Suppose I'd like to start just where I'm at, then. I love nothing more than I love hearin' you keen, little buddy." Sam talks, so low and sweet that Max can't do much asides from flush and stroke at Sam's ears from his place between his legs. 

" _Baby_ , ya might wanna slow down there..." He gasps out with a nervous little laugh when Sam's taking him firmly by the hips, pulling him closer and kissing at the tip of it again, causing him to squirm in place helplessly. He's so sensitive today, and he's not too sure if it's because of all the praise he's getting or the highs and lows of thinking Sam was mad at him from earlier. It's rare for Sam to actually be upset with him, but it's possible, and the thought of upsetting him by saying something too bold or inappropriate has him worrying. Of course, that's not the case right now, but the feelings from earlier still linger. They're dashed away pretty quickly by that talented tongue of his, though. 

Sam laughs and pulls back. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Ya already that close, pal?" He teases with a little chuckle that has Max flushing with embrassment, but swallowing down his pride and giving a little nod. Might as well be honest, he doesn't want this to end so soon.

"You know how I get when you're talking like that! I've been achin' for the last half hour here, not my fault you're such a tease!" He earns another laugh out of Sam, who presses a lithe kiss to his knee. 

"Sure, pal, whatever you say." He teases, and stands up. Max shoots him a look of vague confusion briefly before grinning as he watches his partner fiddle with his zipper. Max watches with a feverish giggle of excitement from his place on the desk. His partner is positively looming over him now, even in spite of the desks added height. Max helplessly drools at the sight infront of him with a little laugh, and Sam has his hands on either side of him before he knows it. He smooches his forehead in a moment of intimacy, and the motions are so gentle that it has Max wiggling about beneath him.

The lagomorph looks up at him. "Heh, not wasting any time, are ya buddy?" He can't help but tease, relishing in the flustered look he gets in response. "I'm just teasing, pal." He laughs. "I'm ready when you are!"

Sam smiles to himself but shakes his head. "Don't wanna hurt ya, little buddy. We've gotta prep you first, okay?" Max whines theatrically with impatience, but ultimately relents with a brief nod. Sam's right, anyhow, as much as he hates to admit it.

Sam starts slow, almost infuriatingly so when he places each hand on either side of his hips and works firm circles into either side. Doesn't want him to be so sore afterwards, he supposes. It's sweet, as much as the slow administrations have him aching with impatience. He's not one to complain though, as slow as they're going this time around, it feels nice. He relaxes into the motions with a little purr that has Sam laughing to himself, he always did find amusement in the sound. It's not quite something he has any control over, so he tries not to be so embarrassed by the deep rumble. The canine lays his hands on his hips, just enjoying the feeling of him for a moment before he moves his hands and cups his backside with a playful squeeze. Max gasps with a breathy laugh. "Sam!" 

The canine laughs and hovers there for just a moment. "Sorry, Max. Couldn't help myself!" One hand remains near his side when he asks Max to spread his legs further. The lagomorph complies, and Sam gently lays him back on the desk. Max covers his flushed face with his arm and giggles behind it, the other grasping at Sam when he starts working him open. Max has always been fairly easy to work, doesn't have much lacking in pain tolerance, and he revels in the slight burning he feels before he ultimately relaxes into it. 

He never was too big a fan of this part, though, moaning quietly to himself at the administrations before they've even really started has him pretty embarrassed. Sam shushes him with a soothing sound. "Shh, you're okay, little buddy," He chuckles at Max's little whine in response when he finally puts a finger inside of him. "You're okay, pal. Just let yourself enjoy it, I like hearin' ya." He reassures, and Max briskly nods before he's squirming helplessly again under Sam's touch. "You're doin' so well, baby, just hang in there."

He still won't look at Sam from underneath the cover of his arm, but he's slightly less mortified.

Everytime they do this, he can't help but feel idle during this part, waiting til he's ready with small keens as his pal works him open. It makes him feel a bit guilty, in all honesty, enjoyin' himself so much when Sam has to wait for his turn. He doesn't think it's quite fair, but it's just what has to happen to avoid actual injury. Not that he'd mind, but Sam insists.

As often as Sam has to reassure him he does enjoy this part, it's a dance they're pretty used to at this point. And God, he's just so _gentle_. The pleasure of it all, along with Sam's continuous assurance, has the pangs of guilt melting away. It has him shaking so bad that the other bends down to briefly comfort him with a smooch. "Feel good, pal?" Max just nods in response, not quite finding the words in him to respond through his whining. 

After another minute or so, Sam finally parts from him and strokes at his side reassuringly. "How ya feelin'?" 

Max sits up, and pulls Sam forward by his loosening tie to kiss him, pulling away breathlessly. He can't help but stammer at the dazed look on his buddy's face. "R-ready, Sam." His head is spinning, and he's more than ready to finally get this show on the road. 

Sam carefully pushes him back down onto the desk, allowing his legs to spread when he gets in position. Max is already aching, covering his dazed expression with his arm again and giggling dizzily. They've hardly even started and he's already giddy, squirming around impatiently as Sam unzips himself and lines up. "Come _on_ , Sam!" He whines as Sam grabs both of his hands and pins them above him. " _Oohh_ ," He giggles mischievously " _Someone's_ impatient!" 

Sam laughs. "Says _you_ , pal." Max flinches when he feels something brush up against him. "You ready?" He nods, vigarious and feverish as he squirms around.

"Yes, Sam! _Hurry up_ \--" He's interrupted by his own loud cry when Sam slowly pushes himself in, holding onto his wrists with one hand and bracing himself against the desk top with his other. He goes at an awfully slow pace for Max's taste, but he's not one to complain when something feels as good as this.

The canine grunts when he reaches the hilt, pausing for just a moment and taking in the flustered expression on his little buddy's face. "Heh, you look _beautiful_ ," He purrs. "Takin' me _so good_ , baby." He pulls back and then back in, eliciting a loud keen from the lagomorph beneath him, gazing up at him with a dizzying expression. He pulls forward, close to Max and kissing his neck in a way that has him whimpering and wrapping his arms shakily around him, pulling him closer. Max claws at his back, head swimming in the haze of sensation that has him trembling helplessly underneath him. 

He's blushing like a helpless virgin again, and he's not quite sure of what to say at the praise so he just laughs. "Ah," He gasps when he's plunged into again. "Am I doin' good?" 

Sam chuckles, pulling away and looking back at him again. "You're doing _so well_ , doll." He strokes at his blistering cheek with his thumb. "Heh, what a pretty little thing you are, lookin' prettier than a blushing dame..." He trails off, watching intently as Max's face brightens and he glances away from his heavy gaze, flustered beyond belief. Max has never been the best with responding to compliments, no matter how good they made him feel or how much he adored them. 

He giggles, desk creaking underneath him. "Ya flatter me, pal." He's groaning again, and hates to admit it, but he's shockingly close.

 _Shit_ it's only been like twenty minutes now and he's already about to bust. 

Well, that's embarrassing... 

"Uh, Sam," He stammers, and wishes he could cover his face, but his hands are a bit busy struggling at Sam's back. "I'm _real_ close, are ya getting there too?" He whimpers when Sam pushes himself back in so hard that the desk creaks disconcertingly.

He's panting, practically drooling onto the lagomorph beneath him when he nods. "Mhm," He chuckles down at Max, who grins shakily at him in response. "You look so pretty, bunny," He praises, pushing into him once more. "Cum for me when you're ready, baby." With a final push, Max is whimpering shamelessly and cumming onto his stomach with a cry, and Sam pulls out just in time to add to the mess. 

His head is spinning, and the desk is an utter mess when he finally recovers enough to he sit up. He groans. "Awh, _Sam_! It's all in my fur!" He cries as Sam just kind of laughs at him and flops backwards into his chair. 

"Heh, sorry buddy, wanna come here?" He holds his arms out, and Max bounds into his lap. Partially for the comfort, partially to spite him by spreading the sticky mess. He leans into the warmth of his chest and Sam wraps his arms around his panting friend. "Can't quite catch your breath, pal? Was I too rough?"

Max laughs. "Never, Sam! 'M just a bit worn out, how are you?" 

Sam gives a hearty chuckle and squeezes his friend a little tighter, smooching him on the head. "Just fine, pal. Wanna go shower?" He asks, and the lagomorph whines.

" _Yessss_ , but I don't wanna moveeee." He groans into the shirt's material, and Sam just laughs and strokes at his back.

"I know how you feel, buddy. Let's just cool down first and then we'll go shower, how's that sound to you?" Max just nods, already drifting off.

Sure he feels utterly repulsive, but he swears he's never been more exhausted in his life.

"Sounds good, Sam!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions of certain kinks to explore in the future if you'd like! I'm trying my best not to be too repetitive haha! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
